


Truth or dare

by UpInOrbit



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy birthday Seungwoo, M/M, Some Humor, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInOrbit/pseuds/UpInOrbit
Summary: When a snowstorm hinders Seungwoo's Christmas and birthday dinner, he resigns to spend the evening alone, despite how much he hates it.That is, until he opens his door and finds that someone has braved the storm to come to his house.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Truth or dare

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Seungwoo!  
> This isn't much, I know, but I wanted to do something to celebrate Seungwoo's birthday and so, this fic was born. I really hope you'll enjoy it (quick disclaimer tho, this fic is loosely based on my experience, which means the Christmas Eve dinner is based on what we do in Spain and I've never lived a blizzard so if it's weird, suspension of disbelief, pretty please?).  
> That said, I really hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> And now there's a [Vietnamese translation](https://www.wattpad.com/story/209494666?utm_source=ios&utm_medium=link&utm_content=story_info&wp_page=story_details&wp_uname=antau_&wp_originator=K%2BJwVzqnIE4A11stCHAKFbWvGWz%2FpTgtOE0tCCjsyeNq%2F51LYSH8GG0aqpOlFMwauQtG2Fc6HZzKN%2BmwZu5iEsN16jMfacWPYLo1mOsG1tCT4gDdUL6Qn2%2Fliruzhbx9&_branch_match_id=719255765987347274) of this fic!

“Are you sure?” Wooseok’s voice asks through the phone and Seungwoo smiles, trying to repress a sigh that threatens to escape him.

“I am, Wooseok, don’t worry. Just make sure to tell the others, okay?”

“You know I always worry,” Wooseok replies after a heartbeat or two of silence. The knot in Seungwoo’s throat makes it hard for him to breath, but he tries to do so still. “I’m at Yohan and Hangyul’s so I’ll tell them and we’ll let the others know, don’t worry about that, but if you need anything, just call.”

“Of course, Wooseok, thank you,” Seungwoo manages to say. His voice sounds more like a croak than anything else, but Wooseok doesn’t comment on it and Seungwoo is grateful for that. “Merry Christmas, Wooseok.”

“Merry Christmas, Seungwoo,” his friend replies, voice still hesitant. “And happy birthday too.”

With that, Seungwoo hangs up and lets himself fall on top of his couch. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, feeling the sadness overwhelm him. It’s no one’s fault, really. No one knew it was going to snow as much as it is snowing and going out when the weather is like this is a terrible idea.

Seungwoo would never subject his friends to the pain of going out in such a weather, especially not when he knows most have to come on foot, so he decided it would be best to cancel. He had waited until the last minute, hoping the weather would improve but as the clock ticked by, the day just got darker and the snow heavier, so ultimately he had decided to phone Wooseok and call it off.

Seungwoo lets his eyes wander around the room, briefly pausing over the decorations and the table, set for eleven, and suppresses a groan. He might have to spend Christmas Eve all on his own but that is fine. He is a grown man, he can handle it, for sure.

“Everything’s fine,” he mutters to himself, rubbing his eyes. 

Of course it’ll be fine. It’s just one night, he’s been alone before, he can handle it. Even if that night is Christmas Eve. Even if it’s his birthday. It’ll be fine.

He is in the middle of his pep talk when someone knocks on the door and Seungwoo sits up, surprised. Rising quickly, he peeps through the window and checks that it is, in fact, still snowing heavily. 

He turns towards the door as there is another knock on it, more urgent this time, and it spurs Seungwoo into action. He might not know who’s on the other side, is not expecting any of his friends to come and has not ordered food (because what inconsiderate person would order anything in such horrible weather? If he wouldn’t go out to get food, he’s not making anyone get out to deliver it to him, thank you very much), but he can’t let the other person freeze on his doorstep.

Half-expecting to see one of his neighbours standing on the other side, Seungwoo opens his door and someone rushes in. The sudden entrance leaves Seungwoo shocked for a second, before he closes the door behind the person and turns around to stare at them.

“God, I was beginning to think you’d never open,” is all he receives as a greeting.

“Seungyoun? What the hell are you doing here?” Seungwoo asks, unable to believe his own eyes.

Seungyoun grunts, but smiles warmly at him. Seungwoo’s eyes get briefly caught on his smile (it _is_ a nice smile, after all), before he scans the rest of his friend’s appearance. His cheeks and ears are dusted pink from the cold, there are snowflakes on his hat and scarf and he stands curled into himself, like he’s half-frozen.

“Weren’t we going to have dinner at your place?” Seungyoun asks, smile never leaving his face. 

Clumsily, he tries to undo his coat’s buttons, but his fingers are still very much unresponsive, so Seungwoo swats his hands away and does it for him.

“Yeah, but that was before the storm. I thought Wooseok had told you I had called it off?”

Seungyoun nods, averting his eyes as Seungwoo undoes the last of his buttons. He takes off the coat with a grateful smile, and Seungwoo picks it up from him to put it away.

“He did, but I was already on my way and closer to your house anyway so I thought, why not? I know how much you hate spending your birthday alone,” Seungyoun adds, his usual energetic tone a bit more subdued.

Seungwoo turns to look at him, surprised, even if that is not exactly a secret. They all know Seungwoo doesn’t appreciate it, has complained about it to everyone that was willing to listen and even to those who weren’t but he had honestly thought he’s friends had thought it was more of a joke than anything else. He was surprised, and a little flattered, Seungyoun had paid enough attention to him to know it wasn’t exactly that.

“Oh,” he says, clearing his voice. He can feel his cheeks heating up so he looks down at his feet, hoping the angle and his hair are enough to mask it. Behind him, Seungyoun shuffles nervously. “Well, thank you, I really appreciate it, Seungyoun.”

“It’s not a problem,” Seungyoun replies, and, is his voice softer than usual? Or is that just Seungwoo’s mind, playing tricks on him?

Shaking his head, Seungwoo returns his attention to the task at hand, and goes to hang Seungyoun’s coat, leaving Seungyoun waiting for him at the living room. When he returns, he finds his friend looking at the decorations with a small, fond smile on his face.

“We can have dinner now, if you want,” Seungwoo said, approaching him, and Seungyoun turns around to receive him, nodding encouragingly at him. “I’m afraid I don’t have much, though,” he continues, looking sadly at the table.

Seeing as they were eleven, and Seungwoo lived alone, they had long ago decided that having Seungwoo cook for suck a large (and picky) group of people was pointless so everyone would bring something to share and make it easier for Seungwoo. As he was the host, he put the house and decorations, and since it was his birthday, he was in charge of the dessert too. 

“I’ve brought wine,” Seungyoun says, pointing at a plastic bag he had left beside the door and that Seungwoo hasn’t noticed until then.

“What are your thoughts on frozen pizza for dinner?” Seungwoo asks, picking up the bag. Seungyoun snorts, vaguely amused.

“It is your birthday. What are _your_ thoughts on frozen pizza for dinner?”

“You’re my guest,” he says with a pointed look.

“It’s still your birthday,” Seungyoun replies and Seungwoo’s lip twitches in annoyance. He shoots Seungyoun a very unimpressed look as he set the bottle on the table and Seungyoun smiles in response. “If it’s good for you, it’s good for me. We can have a fancy birthday Christmas dinner of frozen pizza and wine.”

“I swear if you don’t stop laughing at me, I will quick you out,” Seungwoo threatens, even as he bends down to get the pizzas from the freezer.

“You wouldn’t! You love me too much to do that,” Seungyoun happily replies, leaning on the table.

Seungwoo feels a smile tugging at the corner of his lips and he shakes his head, ducking it low enough to hide his growing grin. Instead, he busies himself taking the pizzas out and preparing the oven.

Silence falls upon them as they wait for the pizzas to cook, but it’s not a bad thing. It’s the silence born from years of friendship, of knowing each other like the back of their hands. It’s comfortable, comforting as they bask in the other’s presence. Seungwoo leans back on the counter and Seungyoun moves to stand by his side, so close they’re practically touching, arms brushing against each other as Seungyoun scrolls down his timeline.

Seungwoo fishes his own phone from his pocket, and unlocks it to find some messages from Wooseok. He smiles softly at the obvious concern in his friend’s texts, even if he has tried to appear nonchalant in them.

He’s about to type in a reply when Wooseok calls so, with an apologetic smile directed at Seungyoun, he leaves the kitchen, leaving the other in charge of their dinner.

“I told you I’m fine,” he says in lieu of a greeting, which earns him a slightly irritated _tsk_ in response.

“Can’t a guy worry over his friend?” Wooseok says, his tone a bit petulant, and Seungwoo can almost picture Wooseok’s expression in his mind. It makes him smile, and that smile only grows as Wooseok drops the act, letting concern bleed into his voice. “Cut the bullshit Seungwoo, we both know you hate this. You don’t enjoy being alone on your birthday.”

Sighing, Seungwoo leans back against the wall, hugging himself with the arm he has free.

“I don’t but it’s fine, Wooseok, really,” he adds, as he feels his friend opening his mouth to reply. “It’s no one’s fault that you couldn’t come, there will be other times.”

“Okey. I guess I’ll believe you, then,” Wooseok replies, his tone still hesitant, his mistrust in Seungwoo’s word pretty obvious. “We can facetime later on if you want to, though. I’m still with Hangyul and Yohan, and I know it won’t be the same but…”

Wooseok’s words make Seungwoo feel warm inside, and a wave of affection washes over him. Despite how cold Wooseok might appear to be, it’s just a mask, and he’s kind and thoughtful and overall one of the best people Seungwoo has ever met.

“Thank you for the offer but don’t worry about it, Wooseok, it won’t be necessary.”

There’s a beat of silence on the other side and Seungwoo knows he’s taken Wooseok by surprise.

“If you say so…,” Wooseok replies, clearly hesitant. Before Seungwoo can say anything to him, however, an alarm goes off in the kitchen and Seungyoun’s voice carries over to him, telling him dinner’s ready. Seungwoo pushes himself off the wall, ready to say goodbye to his friend, but Wooseok’s faster than him. “Is that Seungyoun?” Seungwoo hums in response. “Seungyoun is at your _house_?” Wooseok insists, and Seungwoo frowns in confusion at the blatant disbelief in Wooseok’s voice.

“Yes, he arrived here not long ago and we’re going to have dinner.”

“Seungyoun is there. At your house. Right now,” Wooseok repeats, causing Seungwoo’s frown to deepen.

“That’s what I said,” he says slowly. “I don’t understand why you’re so surprised, apparently he was already halfway here by the time he heard we had cancelled so he might just as well have dinner here.”

“Wait but—“

“I’m going to have to hang up now Wooseok, I’m sorry,” Seungwoo apologizes as he finally walks into the kitchen, finding Seungyoun bent over the kitchen counter, cutting up the pizza. “I’ll call you later, bye, Wooseok,” he says, ignoring whatever his friend’s saying, the pizza’s smell making him realize just how hungry he truly is.

“Who was it?” Seungyoun absentmindedly asks as Seungwoo pockets his phone, coming to stand by his side. He hands him a plate with a smile and Seungwoo accepts it gratefully.

“It was Wooseok, checking up on me,” he replies.

“Wooseok?” Seungyoun repeats, his voice sounding a bit strangled. It is not much, but just enough to make Seungwoo tear his eyes away from his pizza and focus on his friend, who seems to be more tense than he was moments ago.

“Yes, him. Are you alright?” Seungwoo asks, concerned, but Seungyoun shrugs it off with a smile.

“Yes, completely fine, don’t worry about me. I just got too close to the oven,” Seungyoun replies before picking up his own plate.

He gently nudges Seungwoo towards the living room, effectively preventing Seungwoo from any further questioning and, in all honesty, it completely flees his mind as they start eating.

It’s a nice evening, Seungwoo must say. He can’t say he isn’t disappointed the rest of the gang could not come, he would have loved spending time with them like they always do, but Seungyoun’s presence is more than welcome, a balm that soothes his nerves and makes him feel at ease.

Laughter with Seungyoun comes easy, and there’s no need to fill in the silence with empty words if they don’t feel like it. He’s a steady presence by his side, one that never fails to make him smile, fixing a day that had started to look pretty gloomy just a few hours ago.

They’re finishing their second slice of cake (chocolate, of course, because that’s the only thing they can all agree on), when Seungwoo looks up and is blinded by Seungyoun’s smile, mesmerized by the way his eyes turn into crescent moons as he laughs and the dimples that appear when he does so.

He can’t help but smile at that, and Seungyoun catches him in the act.

“What is it?” He asks, eyes shining in mirth.

Seungwoo shakes his head once, even if his smile grows wider.

“Thank you for being here with me tonight,” he replies, not quite what he was thinking, but the truth nonetheless.

Seungyoun’s expression turns softer, more open and slightly more vulnerable. He raises his hand and hesitates, and Seungwoo would have sworn Seungyoun’s eyes linger on his lips for a moment more than necessary, suddenly seeming a tad closer than he was before. Seungwoo tenses slightly but those thoughts leave his mind as Seungyoun reaches out, placing his hand on top of Seungwoo’s and squeezing lightly.

“Happy birthday, Seungwoo,” he says in reply.

Seungwoo turns his hand around, intertwining their fingers together. He doesn’t say much, but he doesn’t need to. Outside, snow continues to fall, coating everything in white.

***

“I’m being serious, Seungwoo!” Wooseok insists, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

He’s wearing an overgrown sweatshirt in which he’s almost drowning, and it makes him look younger than he really is, just shy of stomping on the floor with a pout. The image makes Seungwoo smile, even if he rolls his eyes as he turns to stare at his friend.

“I know you are, but you must have gotten it wrong,” he replies patiently, causing his friend to scoff at him in annoyance.

“I am many different things but _wrong_ is not one of them, Han Seungwoo,” Wooseok replies, pointing at him with a finger as he arches his eyebrows.

Seungwoo lifts his hands in surrender, and Wooseok stares at him for a couple more seconds before relaxing himself. He looks like he wants to press on but finally decides not to. It doesn’t relieve Seungwoo, not when Wooseok looks at his phone and whatever he sees there puts a calculating glint in his friend’s eyes.

“Do you have everything?” Wooseok asks instead. Seungwoo squints his eyes and Wooseok merely smiles, a completely innocent smile that Seungwoo doesn’t trust not even for one second.

“Yes, I think I do,” he says, and walks towards the door, Wooseok following him closely. “Are we all going?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Wooseok’s words make him stop when he’s about to lock the door to his apartment and he sighs in defeat at the hidden mirth in Wooseok’s voice.

“Tell me what?”

“Seungyoun’s not coming,” Wooseok replies. Seungwoo looks at him over his shoulder, mentally asking his past self why did he decide to befriend Wooseok at all. The other has his hands deep in his pockets while he rocks on his heels, looking a bit too smug for Seungwoo’s liking, like he knows a joke no one else knows. “He’s been ill these past few days and he’s decided it’s better if he stays home today. I didn’t know how he had gotten ill and he wouldn’t tell me but I think it’s pretty obvious now, don’t you think Seungwoo?” Seungwoo scowls at him in response, and Wooseok’s smile grows. “No wonder if he got ill if he went out when it was snowing. Just to see _you_ ,” he says, placing particular emphasis on the last sentence.

“It’s Christmas season, shouldn’t you let go of your evil schemes for a few days?” Seungwoo implores, but Wooseok shakes his hand in disdain.

“You know you want to do this too,” he replies instead. “At the very least you’d be repaying a favour! Come on, Seungwoo, he walked across the city under the snow for you. I can get the others off your backs for a day. Consider this my Christmas present for you.”

Seungwoo purses his lips, contemplating, but he’s already made his decision and Wooseok knows too, if the tilt of his lips is anything to go by. Sighing, Seungwoo stalks, leaving an ecstatic Wooseok behind. At least, until he realizes something.

“Wait! Are you going to take the bags too?” Wooseok shouts at him, hurrying to catch up with him, but Seungwoo starts running, determined to not let the other catch up.

“Of course! I bought them!” He screams back, running faster as Wooseok curses behind him, and he allows himself to rejoice in the feeling of having bested his friend. It’s the little things, after all.

Even if he does stop to leave one of the bags where he knows Wooseok will find them. He’s not the resident devil, wouldn’t dream of trying to steal that spot from Wooseok.

***

A strange sense of dejavu hits him as he shoulders his way into Seungyoun and Wooseok’s shared apartment and, if Seungyoun’s face is anything to go by, his friend is too.

“I was beginning to think you’d never open,” he says in lieu of a greeting and Seungyoun blinks owlishly at him, mouth hanging open, like he can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. “Aren’t you going to close the door?” He asks, a small smile gracing his lips when Seungyoun doesn’t moved, too fixated on Seungwoo’s presence to do anything else.

His friend rushes to close the door, as if Seungwoo’s words have broken whatever reverie he was in, before he turns around to stare at him once again, blanket tightly wrapped around him.

“What are you doing here?” Seungyoun asks. Seungwoo arches his eyebrows.

“Can’t I come see how you’re doing?” He _tsks_ , and Seungyoun blushes lightly. “Wooseok told me you weren’t coming today to Yohan and Hangyul’s so I thought I should check up on you.”

“You didn’t have to,” Seungyoun replies with a frown.

“And you didn’t have to come to my house when it was snowing, after I cancelled, just to make sure I wouldn’t be sad, but you did. And now we’re here,” Seungwoo retorts, extending his arms. “Nice cone, by the way,” he says, after he spots the orange monstrosity tucked into a corner.

“I’m not feeling that bad, I swear, Wooseok was probably exaggerating,” Seungyoun grumbles, even if Seungwoo begs to differ. “And thank you, it’s our Christmas traffic cone tree,” he says, puffing his chest in pride. “His name is Eustace. Wooseok didn’t want him here, but I managed to convince him, and I decorated him myself.”

Seungwoo merely hands him the bag he had been carrying before coming closer to inspect the cone. It is wrapped in silver tinsel and has a face painted onto it. It could potentially be cute, but the base was cracked and it reeked of dust. Seungwoo didn’t even want to think where that cone might have been before, and he wondered how had Seungyoun even managed to convince Wooseok to let him keep it as their Christmas tree. He decided he preferred not to know.

“Are you not going to go to Yohangyul’s then?” Seungyoun asks, causing Seungwoo to look up. Seungyoun is facing away from him, so he can’t see his face, but Seungwoo would swear he can detect some hesitancy, something vulnerable in Seungyoun’s voice as he asks.

“No,” he replies. “I prefer to stay with you,” and while he’s being honest, it feels weird to say it aloud, like it means more than it usually would. Maybe because it does. Maybe because he wants Seungyoun to know.

“If you’re completely sure,” Seungyoun replies softly. 

They look at each other for a moment before Seungyoun tears his eyes away, and Seungwoo knows they’re both feeling it, something in the air around them that wasn’t there before. He wonders who put it there, Seungyoun or himself, or maybe even both.

“I’m completely sure, Seungyoun. There’s nowhere I’d rather be,” he says, and tries to have some humour seep into his voice. He’s not sure he succeeds, but it makes Seungyoun smile, and that’s more than enough for him.

“Here,” Seungyoun says, handing him one of the beers Seungwoo himself had brought, and he gets another one for himself. Then, he nudges Seungwoo between his shoulder blades to guide him towards the living room, where he had been before Seungwoo’s arrival, if the paused filmed is anything to go by.

“You don’t have to turn it off for me,” Seungwoo complains as Seungyoun does exactly that, but his friend just shrugs.

“It was a shitty film. You’re better company anyway,” Seungyoun says with a bright smile.

“Thank you? It’s good to know I’m better company than a shitty film, I guess,” Seungwoo replies, earning himself a laugh from Seungyoun.

Despite what Seungyoun has said just moments before, they don’t speak much at first. Seungyoun takes the couch, and Seungwoo sits in front of him, staring pensively at Seungyoun as he reads scrolls down his timeline. Seungwoo opens his own phone to find a text from Wooseok sitting there for him and as he reads it, a light bulb goes off in his head.

It might be a stupid idea, it _is_ a stupid idea, but it’s the only thing he can come up with. He blames it on Wooseok for what he’s going to do. If he hadn’t said anything, hadn’t planted those words and thoughts in his head, Seungwoo wouldn’t be in such a predicament, but it’s too late to go back now. 

Seungwoo needs answers, for better or worse, and there’s only a way he can think of, as terrible as it may be.

“We should play a game,” Seungwoo proposes, almost off-handedly. The bottle dangles from his fingers as he takes a sip, and he tries to sound nonchalant about it but he knows his eyes will betray him if Seungyoun is to look up from his phone then. He doesn’t, though, merely hums in response and Seungwoo considers that invitation enough to continue speaking. “Truth or dare,” he suggests.

That catches Seungyoun’s attention, who locks his phone with a frown.

“There’s only two of us,” he replies, puzzled. Seungwoo nods, feeling a lump in his throat. He washes it down with another sip of his beer. Seungyoun’s frown deepens, his eyes piercing, and Seungwoo fears he’s being too transparent. “There are easier ways to ask me something, you know.”

Seungwoo closes his eyes briefly.

“I know it’s just… Let me do it this way. I swear it will be short,” he pleads. After a couple seconds of silence, Seungyoun finally nods, and Seungwoo breathes in, relieved.

“If that’s what you want to do, then fine. Who starts?”

“You, if you want to.”

“Okey, then truth or dare, Seungwoo?”

“Truth.”

“Why do you want to play this game?”

Seungwoo twists his lips in a small, bitter smile, that is gone soon.

“I promise you will understand soon enough.”

“That is not really an answer but I’ll trust you, I guess.”

“Truth or dare, Seungyoun?” Seungwoo asks, his voice suddenly weaker than it was before. He sets the beer on the table.

“Truth,” Seungyoun replies after a moment’s hesitation.

“Wooseok told me you lied when you said you were already on your way home when he told you I had cancelled the dinner. He told me you had just come out of the shower and came all the way to my house just because you didn’t want me to be alone on my birthday. Is that true? Why did you do it?” He asks, noting how Seungyoun tenses with every word that leaves his lips, mouth set into a thin line as he desperately seeks a way out.

“First of all those are two questions and second, is that really what you want to use your truth on?” Seungyoun finally replies, deflecting Seungwoo’s question as best as he can. Seungwoo studies him for a second before taking a deep breath, knuckles turning white as he tightens his grip on the bottle.

“I can change my question if you’d like. A simple one, a yes or no question,” he suggests, barely waiting for Seungyoun’s weak nod before posing another one. “I thought you were going to kiss me on my birthday. Was I right?”

Seungyoun tenses even more than before, a deer caught in the lights of an oncoming car.

“Dare,” he manages to croak out, eyes cast down, appearing as dizzy as Seungwoo himself feels.

“I dare you to do what you were going to do on my birthday,” Seungwoo whispers, and Seungyoun whips his head to look at him. His pupils are blown wide, all colour drained from his face, like he can’t believe what he’s hearing. Seungwoo himself can’t believe what he’s saying. “If you were going to kiss me that night, I dare you to kiss me,” Seungwoo continues, leaning forward, his voice even lower than it was before. “And if I’ve been reading this all wrong and Wooseok was just spewing bullshit as usual you can push me away and I’ll go and we can forget all this ever happened but if not… If I’m not wrong and you like me like I like you then please—”

His next words get lost as he feels the ghost caress of fingers against his cheek and he opens his eyes, which he never had even realized he had closed, to find Seungyoun’s face mere centimetres from his. Seungyoun’s hands shake just as much as Seungwoo’s do, but despite the sliver of fear shining there, his eyes are determined, and they turn soft as Seungwoo focuses on them.

The kiss is more of a brush of lips than anything else, the angle making it awkward, but it doesn’t take long before Seungwoo reaches forward, cradling Seungyoun’s face between his hands, like it’s the most precious thing in the world, and deepening the kiss. It causes Seungyoun to smile, and Seungwoo smiles too, but they still don’t stop kissing, like they don’t want to stay apart for more than it is necessary.

They only part when they run out of air and it’s then that Seungwoo takes in Seungyoun’s swollen lips, and the faint trace of tears running down his cheeks. Seungyoun notices his stare and smiles weakly at him, disregarding his concerns. Instead, he tugs at him to sit beside him on the couch, bringing him closer still.

“I thought you’d hate me if you found out,” Seungyoun confesses. Seungwoo’s left hand goes automatically to Seungyoun’s head, threading his fingers through his hair. “I knew going out on your birthday was a dead giveaway but I couldn’t let you be alone on your birthday,” he continues, voice still weak.

“I’d never hate you, Seungyoun. If after all this time my feelings have not changed, there’s virtually nothing that could kill them,” Seungwoo admits, to himself and to others, for the first time.

“I guess we have to thank Wooseok then,” Seungyoun replies, like it pains him, and Seungwoo smiles.

“Maybe some other time,” he says. “We have more pressing matters now,” he smiles as he leans forward once again, Seungyoun meeting him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for today. This is my second x1 fluff work so fair warning, this isn't my normal content, I'm more of an angst writer, but I wanted to be nice for Christmas and Seungwoo's birthday jsjsjsjs  
> I really hope you've enjoyed it, and that it has been a suitable present (????) for Seungwoo's birthday, I just couldn't not have something for him, I love him so much :(((((( Also, in case you need some visual aid: [this is the cone](https://twitter.com/monstaruniverse/status/1198741010261647360?s=20)  
> Tell me what you thought about it and hopefully, see you soon!  
> Kudos and comments warm my heart <33
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/starryjinsouls) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/Val_99)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
